


In Between Two Worlds

by XoXo_1273



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Badass Mikasa Ackerman, Badass Reader, Caring Sebastian, Ciel is a little shit, Confused Bard, Crossover, Death, Eren Is a Little Shit, F/F, F/M, French-Speaking Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Gen, Jealous Sebastian, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Swears, Levi is done with your shit, London, Major Character Injury, Protective Mikasa Ackerman, Reader-Insert, Thug Levi, Titan Eren Yeager, Titans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-31 23:48:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12692688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XoXo_1273/pseuds/XoXo_1273
Summary: London is known as a peaceful city which was ruled by Queen Victoria, there were the occasional ups and downs but her royal highness had her loyal dog do the dirty work. The queen's guard dog must have complete loyalty towards her highness, Ciel Phantomhive has no problem to fulfill this task. Being a noble money is never an issue for what could he possible worry about when he has everything in the palm of his hands. Meanwhile, man-eating beasts roamed the earth destroying everything in its path.  Three walls protected humanity from these beasts, but just how much longer can they stand?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to a re-boot to my old fan fiction that I have written from last year. I've always wanted to re-write it just to see how much I have grown. So if you have come from wattpad I welcome you into this reading experience once more.  
> If you happen to pass by a spelling error or perhaps a sentence that makes no sense then please point it out by stating the number of the paragraph and the beginning five words of the sentence(s). Until then I will see you all in the next chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone it a pleasure to have you all reading this fan-fiction of mine and honor to think my story is worth your time to read. If you are from wattpad then you might've already read this story before and I must say that my old OC of that story was simply horrible. I had finally come to a conclusion of her real personality and backstory so I do apologize about that. 
> 
> If you're still reading this than you won't need to read the Botton note but there will be a link at the bottom where I'm letting my readers choose who the love interest is. By chapter 4,5,6 i'll decide and if there is a tie well I'm in trouble.

 

The world did not end with humans against humans, but rather monsters against humans. A blood curdling scream echoed throughout the forest as yet another soldier has fallen, their swords fell from there grasp onto the crimson painted grass. The blood showing a reflection of the last bit of the man that hung form the titans mouth was swallowed as its eyes saw yet another victim trying to limp away only to be grabbed to they're demise. This cruel world is all humanity has left and is dying to take back that was stolen from them. The centuries humans have took their world for granted has now come to get revenge on the greed the humans has bestowed. Trapped in walls that is the only line of defense they have for the civilians-- for what could lye ahead of those walls that those beats have yet to touch. Old civilizations ruined as what was once Japan is now a prison to the people, the more who are willing to fight the less that come back through the safety of the walls.

When the titans were first discovered Japan needed help from the United States who tried to aid them but no matter how hard they fought the bastards kept regenerating. They somehow ended up on every continent and every country, they were everywhere which left humanity suffocating. The hundreds to thousands of american troops who were fighting against the titans were left behind in Japan thus the necessity for the English language began to grow. As the titans grew in number the less humans were left, what was once a population of around one hundred million was just below one hundred thousand.

The only true hope for humanity is a young titan shifter who has yet to be trailed. As his body was chained up in the cell the commander and corporal awaited until the young boy awoke which wouldn't take long seeing his fingers and leg twitch meant he should awaken any moment now. Sighing away corporal Levi looked at Erwin who only gave him a small nod as the boy awoke with a start as his eyes widened in shock as he stared both the commander and the corporal. The silence was thick but it didn't last long until Erwin spoke which made the boy raise his head a bit higher.

"Do you have any questions ?" Confusion was written on the young boys face as he stared at the commander and later looked to his right to find Levi avoiding eye contact.

"Umm...Where..am I ?" Looking around he saw the small bridled room he was in along with chains and handcuffs that dangled from the ceiling above him. Seeing the light bounce off the silver handcuff was when he finally realized where he really was.

"As you can see, you're in an underground dungeon.--"

"A pretty shitty one if you ask me." Looking over at Levi the commander gave him a glare as he looked back at the boy remembering to take off five percent of the tea funding. Staring at the young boys eyes he saw his expression change to one that was of utter confusion to fear. "But we finally got permission to see you a little while ago." Raising his hand up commander Erwin opened his arm just enough so that a key can be dangled in the air with a slight gleam showing off just how polished it looked. Eren finally looked down to see his shackled hands along with the recognition of his key that was once hanging from his neck when battling for the retrieval of Trost.

"That Key!-" Fixing his posture in surprise the sound of the chains from his handmade a clinging sound as Eren began to shake a bit as he stared even more at the commander.

"Yeah,it's yours. I'll give it back later." Holding the key tighter in his grasp he lifted it up higher. His calm voice took over as he later on explained the importance of how this small piece of metal can change the fate of humanity. A monotoned voice then spoke up as Levi later explained how he has amnesia and how convenient it was that his father was missing. Further more in the eyes of commander Erwin it would seem he has no reason to lie. As time progressed so did the tension of the topic until was up to Eren to decide wether to help or not. Though through his hesitation it gave off annoyance towards the impatient corporal.

"Answer the man, you brat. What do you want to do ?" His bored stare sent a wave of realization towards Eren as he hunched over and began to breath heavily as his bangs covered his round bright green eyes. As he lifted his head his eyes were full of hatred and insanity as he accepted the job to kill the titans. Walking closer towards the cell Levi was going to take full responsibility towards Eren but would not hesitate to kill him if proven necessary. The echoes of feet hitting the floor was heard in the silent cell as Levi and Erwin were finished informing Eren.

"I hope I'm not interrupting, but I just wanted to see for my own eyes the person we'll be in the courtroom fighting over." As the echoes silenced a woman walked in with her hair in a bob cut with side-bangs hanging loosely in front of her face. The survey corp jacket the young woman was wearing was gleaming as it hit the eyes of the teenage boy.

"No, in a matter a fact we were just finished." Spoke Erwin as he got up from the chair and dusted off his white pants hoping to get any dirt off and stuffed the key back into his jacket pocket. Looking over at the female Levi sighed as began to walk away but not before he spoke a few words of his own before he departed.

"Say what you please to him, he's got a few days of peace until his fate is decided." Levi left with one final glance as wooden door closed behind him. The underground cell was then left with Erwin and the woman who exchanged a glance before Erwin soon followed. When the two men were finally gone the woman pulled the chair Erwin used closer towards the cell and waved at Eren who hesitantly waved back. Staring into his green eyes she sighed as she began to speak closing her beautiful (e/c) eyes.

"Listen, I'm not trying to put pressure on you but if you wish to live I recommend cooperating with us while in the court room. Believe it or not you are called a _savior_ to the eyes of the civilians, how hilarious."

"W-What do you mean by savior?--"

"It means your the last ray of hope these people have so **don't** fuck this up," Silencing the boy she stood up from her chair and threw him a fresh loaf of bread having a bit of steam radiate off of it in which he caught and stared at the woman. "I highly doubt they've fed you plus you don't want your stomach howling for food in the middle of your trial now do you ?" Getting greeted by silence she took her hand and held it near her ear to find any type of sound but it remained the same so she took it as a no. Walking away just as she neared the door she stopped and turned her head to finish her last sentence towards the young male. "Great, let's just hope you don't die out there."

"What do you mean die !" It was too late as the wooden door shut having the woman leave even more questions without answers for Eren.

* * *

 

A few days followed as it was finally the day of the trail for the titan shifter. The judge began to exit his carriage as his eyes landed onto the building. After a few seconds he continued walking and opened the front doors and stepped in and thus in 30 minutes was the trail about to begin.

As Eren sat on his wooden bed he heard a small thud making his gaze go towards the other side of the cell. Just as he though that it might've been a rat a loud clang came disrupting the silence causing him to let out a small scream. On the other side was a woman with brown messy hair tied in a pony tail with the same color eyes to match with oval glasses staring intently at him. They're once intent stare turned into a sweet smile as she spoke in pure joy,"So you're Eren, huh? Are you okay ? Anything new?" Now it was Eren's turn to stare at her but soon enough a taller man with dirty blonde hair walked next the woman with glasses. Pulling out handcuffs the sound of footsteps was once again present as the same woman from a few days ago showed up standing to the other side of the woman in glasses.

"Sorry to keep ye waiting,"Looking over towards Eren who had a wave of realization wash over him as he finally saw her hypnotizing (e/c) eyes that stared amusingly at him.

"Let's get started shall we?"

* * *

 

Link to the poll:

If you don't know what this is than read the note at the top

My cat wrote this and I don't have the guts to delete it -->pkol

 


	2. Chapter One: Don't Say I Didn't Warn You

Walking towards the court room, Hanji introduced herself and Mike, who was smelling Eren with his eyes closed in concentration. A look of pure confusion and disgust was written all over Eren's face, as he stood stiffly.

Mike drew back, he continued walking towards the court room casually, as if nothing had happened. 

"Mikey here has an ol' habit of smellin' people he meets." 

Eren turned his head to the other direction, he saw the same girl who had given him a fresh loaf of bread when he was in the dungeon.

"Just telling ya now before you thought ye were special or somethin'."

Her calm attitude seemed to make Eren calm down just a bit before standing in front of the double doors that led to his trail. Before having the doors shut, he saw Hanji as she stared at him in pure seriousness.

"I know it's selfish, but we have no choice but to blindly trust you." 

"Don't take it personally sweet cheeks, it's just business."

Meeting the gaze of the (e/c) eyed girl, one last time before she slammed the doors shut leaving him with the military court all staring at him. Lost in his own stampede of thoughts and emotions, he was then pushed forward. 

**"Step Forward."**

* * *

 

(F/N)'s Point Of View

Closing the door, the look of sheer terror was shown on the poor guys face. _Gee t'would suck to be that guy._ Walking beside Hanji and Mike, we decided to walk a tad bit slower to our area. The beginning of a trail was always boring stating your position, name, district, and things along that line.

 _Ah~ I remember my time in the front of the judge. He was such an ass._ Rounding the corner, Hanji and Mike took the right entrance, meanwhile, I took the left. Seeing Hanji calmly enter the court room was something out of this world, she has never been this calm or serious for the past few years. Entering the door, I then caught on as to what the judge was saying. 

"Do you have any objections ?"

"No sir." 

What a small wee lamb, entering my section I stood next to Levi as we are introduced to Eren as a force who might have custody over him. Sure, our plan on getting him is extreme winging, but hey, wanna know why kids are scared of their dad more often then they're mum? The poor child wouldn't dare to rise above of them out of fear. The wee lamb is still but a mere teen, we have the chance to scare him shitless and that's exactly what I did when I first saw him. He seems like a nice kid, too bad he'll get beaten the livin' day lights out of him to understand to never rise against us. 

Listening in on the reports Nile Dawk presents his proposal to kill off Jaeger, for the sake of humanity, and later disect him. Purely inhumane, but there's nothing I can do about it, one wrong move and a bullet is fired. 

"Survey Corps your proposal is next, I do believe." 

Glancing at my commander, he then proposed our idea on how we could use Eren to our advantage. To cut it short it sounded like a weak and unthought out plan. But, they wrong, we actually have our priorities straight and know what the kid's abilities could do. Later arguing started as a merchant opened his mouth where it doesn't belong. 

"Idiots, they are all idiots," I mumbled out, as Levi elbowed me on the side, making me wince in pain and grab ahold of it. 

"Pay attention, I don't need a clueless brat who didn't pay attention when they needed to."

That was all said until Levi also got annoyed by their useless bickering and decided to humiliate the merchant. 

"What the hell happened to being mature and stuff? Ye' humiliated the crap out of him, if ye' were gonna do it, go big or go home, as I like to call it."

Crossing my arms, I just stood there hearing the wall worshiper go on a rampage. 

"Did you honestly want to hear anymore of that conversation ?"

Giving him my silence, I answered his question, and we continued to listen in only to hear something absolutely spicy. Jaeger, tried to kill Ackerman while in his Titan form, judging by his reaction, it would seem that not even he was aware of it. _Interesting_. Not only that, but killing three men by the age of nine? As more facts were spilled the more it caught my interest. 

"Wow such drama and jaw dropin' terror--"

"Shut up." 

"You know you'd be bored out of yer mind with out me here."

Poking his side, the sound of metal clanking against the restraints on Jaeger, we both immediately stared at him, the kid was spouting nonsense. This was our chance, Levi taking action he jumped over the railing and kicked him square in the face shutting the fella right up with a tooth flying right out.

Yikes, I know he was supposed to hit him hard, but a flying tooth? The kicks kept coming and blood was spluttered against the tile floors, as the wee lamb was breathing heavily with Levi's foot laid atop his head. As everyone from the survey corps watched, the military police were standing there in awe and terror at the same time, which is pretty fuckin' hilarious if ye ask me. 

The poor kid turned his gaze over towards me, I just shrugged my shoulders and waited for the beating to stop as we got full custody over Eren Jaeger. The trial ending, the two guards that escorted Eren to the court room scoffed and left leaving Erwin to free him and take him to a separate room to treat his wounds.

He lost a bit of blood and a tooth, big deal. 

Hanji dapped a cotton ball full of disinfectant onto his face, making his face scrunch up in pain. Sitting atop the wooden table I stared at the wee lamb who finally took notice of me in the room and pointed at me. 

"It's rude to point wee lamb. That was quite a show wasn't it, Levi? Though, a flying tooth was not expected, it's a bonus."

Erwin later spoke with Jaeger and so did Levi, asking if he resented him after losing a tooth, but hey, for the sake of humanity I'll trade yer baby over I don't give to two flying fucks. Which, in turn, would be an interesting thing to watch. 

"Don't pick that up- that's creepy."

Looking at Hanji, the only person who can be remotely creepy, was holding the tooth that came flying out during the first kick of the beating.  

"Seriously Hanji? Put that thing away, examine it later, just not in front of me."  

Jumping off the wooden table I sat on, I cracked my knuckles, hearing a satisfying pop from each before I walked for the door, only to hear this.

"The tooth- it's already grown back."

Taking my hand away from the handle of the door, I turned around to see Hanji staring intently into Eren's mouth as she looked between him and the tooth. Forgetting about leaving, I walked towards Jaeger and kneeled down next to Hanji to see every tooth aligned perfectly, not one missing from the alignment. Registering what just happened, I slowly got up from my kneeling position and looked over at Levi, who was looking at Jaeger in disgust. 

"Well then, Levi. He is in yer hands, I do believe so, I will head back to headquarters and bid ye good bye."

Trying to quickly leave the room, I wanted for Levi to fulfill his promise and watch over the wee lamb, leaving me back with Mike's squad. 

"Not so fast (l/n), you are to be transferred to Levi's squad for better surveillance over the teen."Erwin said, as he got off the coach and walked towards me, patting my shoulder as we walked past me."That is an order."

Wide eyed and in mental pain, I groaned in frustration I laid my head on the palm of my hand, waiting for this nightmare to end. As much as I hate teens and nonetheless a titan shifter, is this something I refuse to be apart of? I joined the military, thanks to Levi, and due to that, when asked to be apart of his squad I was still outraged at the time and joined Mike instead.

That man has class if ye ask me. 

"Is watching over me that bad?" 

"Yes, yes it is." 

"Why?"

Raising my head from my hand, I looked up at Jaeger as he awaited my response. 

"It wasn't mah job to watch over you to begin with. All I did was make the plan to beat ye up." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the actual introduction of you the reader. Yes I know she has an accent and you'll know why later on in the story all I can say is she learned to catch up on it being raised in a not so classy area inside the walls.


	3. Chapter Two: Wee Clipes

**_(Before you start there is a dictionary at the bottom for the slangs used )_ **

Sweeping up the inside of my house I wiped the sweat from my forehead, no matter how many hours go by there will never be no dirt in here. Sighing I put the broom away and saw my newly cleaned home,  _I'd give it five hours before I have to sweep again._ Putting up my (H/c) hair I opened up a secret door to my workshop.

There laid the (L/n)'s legacy,--"I sure hope ye know we're runin' out on steel.", and mah older brother. "Are ye even listening to me?" 

"I heard ya loud and clear!" Grabbing a wrench from a table I went to work on the gas cylinders for my next batch of ODM gear. "We'll steal some from the Mp's if we're lucky we might be able to take one from 'em." 

What is that legacy exactly? The invention of the Omnidirectional mobility gear, ever sense then the military has wanted to lay their hands on 'em. My father was a great man and taught me everything I needed to know about this very contraption and even learn to build it from scratch, though my brother excels in it way better than I ever could; though I excel at the usage than he does. Quite the irony aye ? My grandfather taught my dad and we are the last heir loom. I'm highly doubting if either of us will get married we aren't the  _nicest_  people and even less on the romantic side. 

Where did that legacy bring us in the beginning ?It brought the (L/n) family to Wall Sina, where'd we end up after wards? In in the blasted underground, my father, convicted of treason ran away from Wall Sina. The military police, oblivioseof our existence killed our mother and father. 

Hearing gun shotsfrom outside I closed the workshop while waiting for my brother to get out, he hid the secret door and I grabbed the shot gunlaying atop my desk while my brother grabbed the brass knuckles. Standing in front of the door I stood there until I heard the sound foot stepsrun passas ilowered my gun. Turning around I was about to head back untilknocking on the door brought me back. Groaning I peaked through peepholeof the door to find a raven hairedman standing there. Unlocking the door I had my shotgun in hand aiming it right at him, "What do ye want ?" 

His unfazed state onlooking at my gun made me curious, popping the safety off the gun I loaded it up. "This is the last time scum,  **what do ye want ?"**

* * *

"This is what you get for yapping away on horse back." Not even a week in with my new squad and one already seemed to annoy me. Petra is a sweet lass and introduced herself first and later everyone else gave me their name and stuff like that. Hellwe talked a bit while we were makin' our way over here. 

By far she was the only one who questioned me what district I came from, being a tease I told 'erI grew up in a not so sweet place in the walls. She tried to ask more questions but I would kick her foot that dangled from the horse shutting her up. 

"First impressions are crucial." 

"Yah cause bitin' yer tongue while riding will make 'em praise ye." Crossing my arms in front of chestI rolled my eyes at him as I looked over towards the castle.  _This place was a mess, the weeds are overgrown and need to be plucked so that means Levi will have to clean._

"The new recruits are scared shitless as it is, so the plan worked." Thinking of new recruits I went to go talk to him. Stepping away from the conversation I walked over to Jaeger who was staring at everyone until his eyes landed on me. He stared for a few seconds, but man werethose seconds awkward. 

"If yer gonna keepstaring might as well pose." I spoke as I stood in a very seductive way earning a mad blush to creep onto Jaeger's face. "I'm kidding wee lamb, and wipe yer nose too, you know how hard it is to wash bloodoff of white clothing ?" Laughing Jaeger did just that only to find no blood anywhere near him. 

"Haha, very funny. I feel like this is all some type of joke to you."  _HA ! I annoyed him, gee and it's only been a whole minute._ His green eyes stared at the floor seeing how much nature took it'stoll on this castle. 

"Well you see wee lamb that's just my personality, Ah like to have fun cause I sure as hell ain't gonna live a boring one full of remorse and all that crap." 

* * *

Cleaning the windows from the inside I soaked the cloth and continued to wash them seeing Gunther on the other side wiping them. Satisfied with my work I went towards the room where Levi was and helped him out with the window seeing as he is a short man who can't reach the top.

I'm taller than him by two inches. 

"Ye can't even reach the top of the window Levi, drink more milk." I amusingly taunted as I wiped the top of the window for him. Everything else in the room seemed clean so we went towards another room. 

"Tch, I don't appreciate your concern, besides years of telling me the same damn thing is not helping my lack of height." Levi hissed as he grabbed the duster and dusted the room while I swept the dust that fell from the wooden desk from Levi's dusting. Finished with my sweeping I picked up the dust in the duster and threw it in the trash, grabbing a fifthlycloth I left the room and saw Jaeger pass by walking inside the room I was just in. 

Shrugging it off I went outside to turn on the hose and washed the cloth as the cool water relaxed my (S/c) hands. Finished with my work on the cloth I made my way back to the room I was before, the only difference was Petra was talkin'. 

"I heard that (F/n) and Levi were allied thugs from the underground. Though they are rumors it explains their close relationship and (F/n)'s accent. Captain Levi doesn't seem to  punish(F/n) after insulting him and carries on long conversations with her. " 

"I-I guess that would make sense, but thugs ?" Hearing enough I revealed myself to both of them. 

"Talking about me? Ah just have one thing to say to both of ye," Walking towards them both I grabbed them by the hems of their shirts and had them eye-to-eye with me. My blazing (E/c) eyes staring into their own eyes filled with terror and regret. " **Don’t be wee clipes.** " Letting them go they tried to scurry away only to find Levi in front of the door. Petra ended up leaving but Eren was left with me staring at the back of his head, he knows damn well that I'm pissed off. 

* * *

**Dictionary:**

Don’t be a wee clipe- don't be a snitch or tell-tale 

Ah- I 

Yer- your 

Ye- you


	4. Chapter Three: Tension

 Silence.

That was all there was. As I stood there, gun in hand I waited for the man to speak. "Are you an idiot or just a big piece of shit? " Pulling the trigger I felt the force of blow draw me back but not enough for me to miss seeing the bullet graze his neck. Hissing in pain he grabbed onto his neck seeing the crimson red liquid fall from his hand down to his once white attire. Smirking I angled the gun better which was directed at his heart," Yer the idiot here kiddo. " Pistol in hand mah brother stood behind me as he too was pointing at the young male as one blow would be fatal. "How 'bout ye scurry along and we'll forget this ever happened."

Weapons in hand he simply glared at us before taking a step back from our house, though I was a fool to believe that was over. In a flash, someone hurled at me pinning me on the ground while my brother stuck with two idiots in our house. Kneeing the silver blond in the groin he quickly got off of me, grabbing a fistful of his hair I slammed his head at the wall before kicking him and having him kneeling at me. Kicking him forward I laid my foot on his head as I readied my shotgun ready to shoot.

"Brudace whats yer condition?" 

"Ah have the lil guy cornered." Smirking I looked up to see my brother with the detained raven-haired man.

 **"Cnag aid amach."** Hitting both the men with the butts of our gun they were out cold. Smiling I let the men be held captive by my brother while I went to get the rope and scissors. Slowly leaving the room I went for the rope in the workshop and in the kitchen laid the scissors and a small roll of gauze. Entering the room where the men laid unconscious they were both stripped of their clothing left with nothing but their undergarments. Laughing I tied their hands and legs together, cutting off a small piece of the gauze I proceeded to treat the wound and wrapped it up. Smiling at my work I then grabbed an excess sheet of paper and proceeded to write on it, Bruce later duct taped their mouths and made an extra layer of restriction on their hands and legs. Gearing up I carried the silver blond while Bruce carried the short raven-haired male, nearing an empty area of land we dumped there without any clothing and tied up.

"Ye think they'll be fine?" Holding back my laughter I looked over at my brother to find him drawing a penis on both of their foreheads. Now in a fit of laughter, I reached into my pocket and pulled out the piece of paper that I was writing on before and unfolded it. Placing it on the ground standing up it read, **'DON'T RAPE US ;)** '

 

"Ah think they'll be jus' fine." High fiving each other we fled the scene and was greeted with a new pocket knife, medicine, coins, and a new pair of clothes for me. Bruce is too bulky to wear those skinny fellas clothing. 

* * *

 

The room was eerily quiet, I knew that what happened was something to not fool around with. I know my boundaries as does Levi, I just want to know what Erwin said to him to make him join the scouts. I had no choice, someone ratted me out of hiding. Given my criminal record, it was either jail time where I could possibly die or scouts where I can eat a _decent_ meal... I took my chances. What I really want to know is what got Levi into the scouts? He was here way before I was and by the looks of it, Erwin had something to do with it.

Sighing I threw the wet cloth as Eren which landed directly on his face," Scrub the window wee lamb, ah don't even need to check if it's clean or not. Yer a filthy piece of shit." Nodding frantically he fled the room, groaning I hopped onto the bed near the wall and plopped down onto it letting my back hit the hard mattress. "Life is a big piece of shit." Feeling a shift on the bed Levi sat next to me sighing as well, "You're an even bigger piece of shit." Cracking a small smile I punched his thigh as he smacked me on my stomach, "Damn if I'm a bigger piece of shit... does that make ye the _smaller_ one?" Giggling I felt him shove me off the bed and proceeded to try to smack me with the broom. 

"(y/n) I'm getting tired of you slacking off, I can't afford for you to end up as a titans snack." 

"And I'M gettin' tired of always reachin' for things at the top shelf for ya.--OW DON'T KICK ME!" As Levi walked out of the room he proceeded to clean another room. Groaning I got off the floor and proceeded my duties in cleaning. It was rather boring but I managed my section of the cleaning, by the time everyone finished it was already dawn, heading downstairs I boiled up some water for Levi and me. There wasn't much going on but Eld occasionally entering back and forth the room and Petra putting a few supplies away.  Feeling a presence behind me I turned around to find Oluo looking over my shoulder seeing what I was doing. 

"Ye gonna bite yer tongue again lad?" Placing in a spoon of coffee in my small cup I felt it smacked away from my hand and fall to the floor. Watching it fall and shatter into bits of coffee and glass I looked up. "Well aren' tcha a chancer?" Balling up my fist I readied myself for a fight, and so did he. He stiffened his stance up while I loosened mine up ready to dodge whatever that asshole was going to do.

"Oluo!" Petra yelled as she smacked him across the head, "Who do you think you are doing that kind of stuff?" Ripping his attention off of he Petra he looked down at me glaring daggers my way.

"Tch, relax. I just wanted to teach the newbie that just because she knows Captain Levi personally doesn't mean she'll get special treatment from us." Clicking his tongue he turned his back on me and continued to rant on me with Petra. Picking up one of the shards I threw it at his back causing him to yelp in pain as it struck his skin causing a bit of blood to spurt out as the shard remained attached to his back. Satisfied with my aim I readied another shot with the glass.

"Oops, mah hand slipped." Throwing another shard again it hit his elbow," and again." Growling he stomped his way over to me only for Levi to break in between us and split it up. Picking up the remaining of the shards I threw it away and proceeded to make my cup of coffee again while I passed Levi his cup of tea.

 

Sipping a cup of coffee I felt the surge of energy rush through me as everyone sat at the big table discussing a new expedition being held in a month with the new graduates. Though there was a certainty that we won't receive more than 15, hell maybe even 10, no one wants to die in that hell hole. As the conversation continued further a certain _someone_ was brought up, where there are titans there's a Hanji. The bang of the door further proved my point as Petra rushed to open it to find the scientist themselves. 

"Next time Hanji, why not try bustin' the door open head first?" Taking another sip of my coffee I waited for the conversation to end, it was fun and games until Eren blabbed his mouth on his experiment. 

"What do you mean by experiment--"Quickly sliding out of my chair I chugged the rest of my drink down and left the room with everyone else. Leaving in a rush I left towards my bed and gladly changed into pajamas before entering a dreamless slumber. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Dictionary: 

 **Cnag aid amach** -Knock them out 

 **Well aren' tcha a chancer** \- Well aren't you pushing your luck

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah you're not getting along with Oluo are ye?


	5. Chapter Four: Deal

A large bang from the front door echoed throughout the area as Levi and Farlan both stood ready with guns in their hands and weapons were hidden in all different areas on them. Tired of all the humiliation they went through while walking back home naked with a slightly visible drawing of a penis on their heads they knew this was war. Breaking the door down there was a small click before a large hatch opened beneath them causing both of them to fall into a deep hole with no means of escape.

Just inside the house was a small lever which was pulled to the opposite direction was a rope attached to the door which was now in different areas of the house. With the force of the kick the lever that was attached to a part of the door was pulled forwards and with the force given the lever was pulled causing it to reveal the booby trap. Trapped in the deep and steep hole with no means of escape they sat in the dirt for hours until a ball of mud hit the top of Levi's head. Growling in frustration he grabbed the ball of mud and threw it upwards only for it to miss (F/n) and Bruce by a landslide. Poking their heads in the smirks they had on their faced held triumph in their catch, "Ye know we were really tryna be nice by not killing yee both," as (F/n) bent down she dropped in the hole was a small paperclip which held a small piece of paper and a pencil. "But I guess yer too stubborn so I'll leave yee both to a game of tic-tac-toe as you starve to death." Giggling she skipped over the hole and entered her home. 

"You sly little rats--" Farlan said as he snapped the pencil in two as he threw them all on the ground.

"Ah-ah-ah, ye have to be friendly wee lamb if you want to get out." Bruce casually held a rope as he began to mock them above the hole. "Now, ye'mind explaining why yer coming back tah us like a lost puppy?" Waiving the rope around Bruce taunted the two as he was waiting for an answer, Levi had finally lost all his patience with the two idiots and blew a fuse. "We heard you two idiots are engineers who build 3dmg." Wiping off the mud from his head Farlan continued, "We want to make a deal with you." 

"Well, now yee have my interest." Dropping a foot of the rope down Bruce waited for more detail on the explanation. "Oi, lil goon yee have tah hear this!" Making your way over to the bunch you stood next to your brother waiting to hear whatever was needed. "These huddies want to give us a deal." Looking over the hole for confirmation the look of determination was spread on their faces as they nodded in approval. Though you don't think they understood what the word _huddies_ means.

"Alright, What'dya want?" Pulling out the small pistol from your pocket you pulled the safety off ready to use it if necessary. Feeling a warm spread on your leg you looked down to find mud dripping off of you, the raven-haired man had thrown it at you. "We want the gear and in exchange, you get medicine and money." Debating on the outcome you looked over at your brother, he didn't say much but kept staring at the two.

"No." You were not about to have any of the shit that the midget male is having. Bruce then smacked you across the head as he mumbled how much of a goon you were, granted he did have a point. "Fine, what do you want?" Rubbing the area of impact you looked down the hole and stared at their annoyed yet determined faces. _Maybe I can have a little fun?_ Dropping one end of the rope down the two young men climbed up as I began to pat them down looking for any weapons as I pulled out another dagger and a pistol which I threw to side far away from the gangsters.

As the blond stepped up he proclaimed his deal,"We're aiming for the gear you lot make along with the repair if anything were to happen, in exchange, you get 30 percent of our earnings for a year.--"

"Make it 40 and yee have a deal." Cutting him off I extended my hand out ready for one of them to shake of course the two looked ready to murder me which is why I took all their weapons away from them. Now that doesn't stop them from physical attacks but let us be honest, who won the last match? "C'mon ye aren't backing out already? All we ask is 40 and the gear is yours." When they refused to agree I pulled my hand back as I skipped around them ready to push them back in the hole they just crawled out of.

"Tch and why should we give you that much? Last I checked you weren't the ones stealing, we are." The raven-haired male said as stepped away farther from the hole now closer to Bruce as he looked down on them. Bruce was a very tall man as he came in 6'2 which came from our mother, hah our father was hella short compared to 'er.

"With the usage of the gear the number of products you can steal will skyrocket, now all we ask is 40 percent of those earnings."As Bruce stepped back from the two he made his way over to me where the deal still remained. "Afterall, we didn't come to ye, YOU came tah us for our side of the deal." Grinning they both had a look of defeat as they stared at each other almost telepathically talking. Seeing the blond stick his hand out he had one word of defeat leave his mouth. 

"Deal." 

* * *

 

 My door being slammed open woke me from my slumber as I jolted out of bed and landed straight on the floor. My dagger whizzed past me as it landed two inches below the crotch of the young male."What's the meaning of this soldier."I stated since this was not a question but a command.  Standing up I got ahold of another dagger ready to throw again of the news was not important enough for him to barge in here.

"M-Ma'am it's the experiments! T-They're dead." Quickly dropping the dagger I ordered him to leave as I hurriedly got ready as the pants went on flying and so did the sports bra, I'm not wearing my good bra, who am I gonna look sexy for? The Titans?

Forgetting all about the buckles and straps I left running out the dorms into the field where the horses were heldHanji's screaming was the loudest. There was steam coming from a circle of people as everyone just stood in horror and awe at the evaporating titans. _Did she accidentally kill her experiments again?_ Moving closer to the crowd faint whispers from the cadets began to echo throughout the field. 

"I heard that a new recruit killed them." 

"Someone must have really wanted them dead."

"No way it HAS to be a two-man plan." 

Finally walking past the crowd two disintegrating Titans as one rib then chipped off before completely turning to dust. Hanji stood screaming her head off as she mourned the loss of the Titans, why wouldn't she? Dozens of lives were lost for the capture of those beings and to have them killed off, well that's an act of treason against the Scouting Legion. Clicking my tongue I walked away from the scene back to my horse as I trotted away back to the castle, getting down I made my way to the dining hall as I nibbled on a piece of bread for breakfast.

Finishing it off I walked outside as Petra was tending to the horses, sighing I went back inside forgetting about my leather straps. They were a pain to put on but were necessary, heading to the dorms I noticed Oluo just walk out of his own room holding a stack of papers. Still upset about the other day I did my best to ignore him as I entered my own room, strapping up I placed my jacket and cloak on along with the gear itself. The action itself took five minutes and were the longest five minutes of my day, just as I was about to leave the room I managed to get the dagger out the wall and placed one on my nightstand once again but left one hooked onto of the pockets. 

Having my door slammed open once again Eren stood there stating how it was time to leave for the assembly, nodding I left with him. The ride was 30 minutes but the wait for the assembly to start was horrible. In the end, only 24  joined of the 150 that came, what a disgrace. 

 

 

Training started the next day, field training was off the line as they were studying the formation for next month as well as the color formations in case things were to go wrong. As for our location on the formation was center rear for standby, we are in need to keep the shifter safe from all harm. I have to be willing to _**die**_ to have mankind one step closer to victory. The days grew longer training got tougher until the day of reckoning had arrived, the bell chimed in anguish as terror was seen on everyone's faces. They didn't want to die on their first expedition, yet, why is it that in the pit of my stomach that something fishy is going on. 

 

"30 seconds until the gates open!" Grasping the reins tighter my (E/c) eyes stared dully at the gate as the same speech was said to the new recruits.

"FORWARD!" Kicking the stomach of the horse we advanced into the unknown trap, where there is a want there is a need, and where there is a need there is a sacrifice.  

 

 

 

 

_ **Dictionary** _

**Huddy and **Goon**** \- Idiots, stupid

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the link isn't working and the story is reaching its peak so I need a love interest so if you can all vote on any of the names would be GREAT!!
> 
> \- Levi Ackerman   
> -Sebastian   
> -Baldroy   
> \- Single


	6. Chapter Five: Eww Other Humans

The destroyed district was hideous, blood painted the ground as we trotted over a few boulders that were once attached to the buildings. Ignoring the terrain around us a shout from Hanji caused terror to rise among us as a 10-meter class titan appeared, though as much as I wanted to kill it I'm too valuable to Erwin for me to die so suddenly. The support team then flew above us as their gear whizzed by hurridly trying to take the beast down with no fatalities at the beginning of our expedition. Now in a full-on sprint on horseback, we raced our way through the town and were now in Titan territory. 

Running past trees and the open land we were now in the open to be feasted on, with no trees there is no way on using our gear...unless your suicidal and kill the Titan yourself. Catching the familiar red smoke signal I readied my gun as I shot the same mist in the air waiting for the turn in our formation. Nothing was said in our team, and nothing was done but to await our commands from Levi or Erwin. Time could only tell if this was the expedition that would end my life, the tension that laid in the pit of my stomach still remained. _Damn it get a hold of yerself!_

The afternoon came rolling around as we noticed multiple green flares rise from the formation, checking them all over one green flare was missing...the right wing. Growling in stress I readied my horse for the quick turn to where the formation is headed, it's bad enough we lost an entire wing but we can't just go back to the safety of the walls. Erwin has his mission and he is a stubborn fool to have it end so suddenly.

"Reporting in!" Snapping my attention to the soldier the tension only grew,"Attack from the rear!" The right-wing has suffered severe losses, with the way we're going now this mission is going completely horrible. We've already lost 4 of our new recruits and now if this mission fails Eren will be sent back to court to decide his judgment, we only won with the skin of our teeth. As Levi began to order Petra to pass the message the familiar sound of a gun being fired echoed as black smoke surrounded us, an abnormal Titan was at bay. If anything were to go wrong I am the first to the battlefield orders from Erwin, Levi's team is the elite I can't have them dying over some silly Titan. Readying my grip on the handle of my blade I was ready for orders to continue forward. _God, why couldn't I have stayed in Mikes team?_

"They managed to reach this deep into the formation," Levi spoke to himself as he kept his cold stare in front of him at all times. Galloping to his side I released my grip on my handle, what a pain in my arse.

"Sooner or later yer gonna have tah send me out." Catching his attention he gazed over at me wincing at my words before looking forward once more. Levi wasn't informed of Erwin's order, knowing him he would refuse my participation in fighting the Titans and that was the last thing we needed. 

"I'm not allowing that to happen," Gripping the reins of his horse tighter he once again spoke in a more hushed voice. "You're too valuable to me to have killed." Sighing I dropped the subject and continued our way through a thick forest, of course, we can use our gear but our reaction time to do so has to be quick as a bullet. Eren cut the silence as he began to question just why we were here and how come we haven't retreated yet. All very good questions but so annoying. Levi simply told Eren to use his sad excuse of a brain to answer why we're here. That shut him right up as the silent ride continued, glancing over the rest of the team the same confused look was painted on their faces as Eren began to question his orders once again. 

"Would ye just shut up already? Yer not the only one lost in this situation too ye know!" I blew a fuse, grumbling multiple curse words under my breath Eld yelled out in horror. Looking behind me the black smoke signal was just behind us, _this isn't right_. 

"Everyone, draw your swords." Doing as told my hand had a firm grip on the handle as the triggers were captive in my grip. "If that thing decided to show itself, we won't have any time." Paranoia grew over us all, the ground below began to grumble as a blood-curdling scream echoed throughout the forest. Not daring to turn around I heard Eren gasp as everyone tried to keep calm. "Run!" _No shit captain ah_ _was gonna walk!_

Galloping faster the horse sped up, now would have been a good time to have trained my horse to be faster. My inner thighs were killing me at this point, panic began to take its course as everyone began to yell at Levi for orders in which he didn't respond. 

"Captain! Orders!" Once again more bodies fell to the ground as a sickening crack came from one soldier that was thrown at us. His dull blue eyes now tainted with dirt and blood, his body pierced by a thick branch going through his heart down his legs. Growling I unsheathed both my swords from their box readying my body to jump off the horse and attack or at the very least stall for time.

The sound of the steel clanking against each other alerted Levi as he stared at me with anger, "Stand down (F/n)!" Ignoring his words I only did the opposite now with one leg on the horses back, all I need is to jump and pull the trigger. "This is an order idiot, Stand down!" 

"Sorry, buddy," Jumping off the horse I pulled the triggers as the hooks attached themselves to a nearby tree. "But Erwin's orders override yours." Hearing Levi scream my name in panic I ignored everyone's calls to return as I aimed towards her face. Dodging her useless attempt to grab me I dodged out the way as I flew around her like an annoying bug, my wires kept attaching and re-attaching on several places on her skin while dodging her attacks. This was always my skill, maneuvering in this gear was always my strong point as well as dodging, yet, speed and strength are what will get me killed. An ear-piercing ring hit my ears as a noise grenade was fired in the air, slipping on an area of skin my concentration was lost as the Titan took a hold of me. Feeling it's grip crush me I heard shouts, as well as flesh being torn as the reinforcements...were killed off in an instant.

My blades tore through my clothing as they began to cut my thighs and abdomen, freezing I noticed a small clearing before a gush of wind hit my face. I couldn't register what happened, the sky seemed so close to me as the wind began to plow through me. I was thrown at the clearing of the forest, all I saw was the look of regret and sadness on Levi's face as he stared hopelessly at my flying body. My wires began to tangle themselves around me as a lake made it's way into my vision, before falling in a large splash. 

Plunging to the depth of the lake my wires only tightened around me as my gear only pulled me deeper into what I assume is my death. How pathetic, not even an audience to watch my demise. I've never been in a large body of water to learn how to swim. No one will know I drowned, is this all the strength I could muster up?

Pitiful. As I made my way at the bottom of the lake oxygen was rapidly leaving my body, there wasn't block dots clotting my vision but rather a shadow making their way towards me. The bottom of the lake didn't have sand or dirt as I assumed it did but was illuminating light from it. As I landed at the bottom a chilling sensation hit my skin as I saw large buildings adorn the bottom of the lake through what I assume was glass, almost like a two-way mirror.

I refuse to die like this.

Wiggling my hand out the wires I grabbed ahold of my hooks as I banged it several times before I finally shattered the glass as the lake ground shattered along with it, just like glass the shards cut my legs as I fell right in. Feeling oxygen fill my lungs all I could do was breath harshly as I was falling once more. My fall was higher than the way the Titan threw me, wiggling out the wires I pulled the triggers as my hooks attached to a bridge above a large body of water. Not knowing how to swim is really starting to bite me in the arse, as my clothing stuck onto me the cold air didn't help my condition. Finally registering where I was there were many buildings illuminating with light, staring in awe the crescent moon lit up as much of the body of water it could. As my body trembled in frosty air the hooks that were attached to the bridge began to slip off, I had accidentally dulled the hooks out when shattering the glass. Falling off the bridge I tried to fall near the shoreline so I could better my chances of survival. 

Falling in once more the water was freezing as I did my best to remain above it, my gear has proven useless at this point as I detached them as a feeling of weightlessness took over my body. Kicking my feet I attempted to swim ashore only for the waves to pull me further back. Determination filled my veins as I dove under the waves trying to not be pulled further back then I already was. Rising above the water for the air I so desperately needed I instead chocked on water, my toes and fingertips turned numb as well as a faint blue began to decorate them. A rough tug on my leg brought me under the water as I took one final intake of air, feeling the constriction in my lungs I knew this was the end. 

My body refused to function to my orders as I let the chilling water rock me to sleep. I just wished I felt the arms wrap around my waist before I shut my eyes.

There wasn't much I could do, I never was the strongest in my family nor the tallest.

**I was always the weak one.**

Grandpa would always play with me while we were on the surface, wall Sina had everything I ever wanted: food, water, and money. A wave of peace washed over me as memories of my mother, father, grandfather and hell even Brudace- even if that idiot always got on my nerves. The peace soon faded as darkness overtook the small picture of my family I had in mind, all I could see was the red that painted my home. 

"Yer gonna be jus' fine lass, I just need ye to be quiet for me kay?" Bruce whispered to me as he held me closer trembling with fear, his once innocent (E/c) eyes full of dread. I didn't know that my parents were getting murdered just outside the closet door. The screaming continued, and continued, and continued until my younger selfs voice was hoarse and gone. My mothers decapitated head stared at me with bloodshot eyes grinning happily at my direction. Her headless body began to crawl towards me as the wall behind me kept me from going anywhere. Feeling blood drip onto me fear took hold of me as I no longer could breathe while feeling my chest being pushed on with great force. 

Snapping my eyes open nausea hit me like a wild boar as I threw up the contents of my stomach which in reality was just water. Gasping for more breath my body shook in fear and exhaustion as I focused on the pavement floor I was kneeling on. Taking in longer and deeper breathes I finally calmed myself down as I now felt someone rub my back in reassurance. Slapping their hand away I reached immediately for my dagger which was no longer in my belt pocket. 

"My, my it is rather odd for a lady such as yourself to be carrying such a lethal weapon." Growling I took in the appearance of the person in front of me, there laid a tall man in black who I assume is a butler observing my dagger in his hand taking in every detail of the weapon. What really caught my eye was his unusual red eye color, standing up I let the water drip off of me as I lunged at the man but failed miserably. My body could barely stand itself up, it won't stand a chance against someone in a fist fight. 

"That is quite enough," A small boy interrupted as he stood in between me and the butler. "I apologize on behalf of my butler's rude antics. But it would seem you are in need of medical attention." Looking down at myself blood was still seeping out of my wounds as well as me being completely numb by the cold at the moment. "Now, Judging by your intense stare you are a soldier correct?" Nodding in discipline I removed my green cape to show the symbol of the scouting legion in all its glory. The young noble only hummed in interest as he looked me over from head to toe. "I see, Sebastion take her to the manor for medical treatment. Let Tanaka know of our guest as well." A tailcoat was then draped over me as I was carried away into the night. 

 


	7. Love Interest

Hey guys sorry, but I really need to have you guys vote on who the love interest should be or if there should be one in the first place.

So I'll put it this way, I'll leave the link in the comment section and on here but the next chapter will finalize the results. If you can't vote on the link I'll put the scoring up here you all can vote for yourself in the comments. 

Levi: 8  
Sebastian: 5   
Baldroy: 4   
Single: 3


	8. Chapter Six:..I'm sorry did ya say somethin'?

Everything was blurry, the hallways of the manor echoed in the silence that it has always been in. Well... it was silent until you decided to wake up from bed screaming on how death was so unfair about making you feel pain. Everything and you mean _everything_ was wrapped in bandages as you stood up from bed quickly trying to get your brain to function properly as you just noticed the nightgown you were wearing. Hearing three knocks from your door you tried to reach for anything to use as a weapon, grabbing a nearby vase you shattered it and used the sharp end of the glass ready to stab someone with it.

Hearing the door open the same butler from last night walked through as he swiftly dodged the glass shard you threw at his head which stuck on the wooden wall. His red eyes staring at your outstretched arm as he smirked at your ability to kill without hesitation and with such precision. As another shard of glass was thrown he caught it in between his fingers as he placed the shard on a nearby desk.

"Now, Now you don't want to overwork yourself now do you? You will never heal at this rate." Taking the broken vase away from you he quickly picked up the shards from the ground as didn't want you to have any ideas. Staring him down you stared down at your gown as you felt the silky texture on your skin. You haven't spoken a single word since last night and now questions began to explode in your head as your sense of logic came back to you. 

"Where am I?" Your accent caught the butler off guard but only for a second as he composed himself once again. 

"You are in London, though I find it rather odd how you could have possibly missed that important fact." He too was staring you down as you both began to glare harshly at each other, taking a bold step forward you knew that this guy didn't intimidate you one bit. 

"Ye don't scare me," Fixing your posture as well as broadening your shoulders you stared him dead in the eye as his red eyes met your (e/c) ones, "One bit." It was a stand down between a demon and a dimension traveler. There was no fear in either of their eyes, just a mutual feeling of pride in their capabilities. A small cough from the door alerted the two as their glare didn't soften shocking the young boy but continued. 

"Now," As he walked into the room he stood in front of his butler as he stuck his hand out ready for you to shake. "My name is Ciel Phantomhive--" 

"Why'd ye stuck yer hand out?" Crossing your hands in front of your chest you just stared at his hand as he flinched but retracted it back. "Aww sorry wee lamb, Ah jus' never had the pleasure of speakin' to someone above my class." Sticking your hand out just as Ciel did you waited for him to supposedly shake your hand which he did, he had a firm handshake which surprised you but let it slide. "The names (F/n) (L/n), Third in command by Commander Erwin." Releasing his hand you looked down at your hand as you began to unwrap the gauze revealing the several scratches that adorned both your arms. What a waste of perfectly good gauze. 

"Yee know there is no need to patch up scratches," Sighing you rolled up the gauze and threw it in the trash as both of them stared intently at you."Now time for the big request, can ye get me out of wall Sina and into wall Rose?" Picking up your dry folded uniform you picked up your green cape as you kept a keen eye on the butler, something about his eyes isn't right. 

"Well then (F/n), but there is nowhere called Sina and Rose. This is London and more specifically in my manor." Dropping the cloak you stared at the two hopefully trying to find a tinge of dishonesty... all that was seen was the bitter truth. Quickly standing up you opened the window curtains to find no walls on the horizon but nobles walking around with dresses as thick as Erwin's eyebrows. 

"T-Then... What about the Titans? I can't leave my squad to die by their hands!" Pacing back and forth your panic levels began to rise as you realized that the female titan was still in pursuit of them. Then there was the glass floor at the bottom of the lake, your gear now laid at the bottom of the large body of water. "I have to go back." You mumbled as your frantic footsteps stopped. 

"Miss (F/n) I suppose we have a lot to talk about then don't we?" Nodding he gestured for you to get dressed as the butler then began to take out clothing for you which consisted of a red dress and heels. "Get dressed, Sebastian will then escort you to my study." As they left you instantly locked the door as you looked over the dress in disgust, placing the clothing back in place you managed to find some white pants and a decent gray shirt. Granted they were men's clothes but when have you ever worn a dress and survived thugs? Now dressed you began to adjust the belts on your body and with the final touch you put on your jacket and cape. Looking yourself over in the mirror you smirked as you let the scouting legions logo glow in its glory. 

Opening the door you walked out to find Sebastian waiting outside, he wasn't surprised you changed into your uniform but spoke nothing of it as he escorted you to the study of Ciel. Not letting him open the door for you-you opened the door yourself as you walked into the room with pride as your cape flowed behind you. Standing in front of his desk you both had questions of your own as the door was shut behind you. 

"Now then Phantomhive, what do ye want to know cause trust me I'm just as confused as yee are." Fixing your posture you hand stood behind your back as they cupped each other, call it a habit but it wasn't necessarily a bad one. When offered to sit you declined as you kept your stance even if your legs were begging you to sit as they were the most damaged from the female Titan. 

"What are these Titans you speak?" 

"Titans are ravenous man-eating beast that can range from 5 meters to 60 meters tall. Those bastards can regenerate their limbs when sliced off, the nape of the neck needs to be completely cut off in order for them to die without regeneration. However, their appearance is just the same as a naked human except they have no reproductive organs.  Humanity is in danger of extinction, we live behind three walls: Maria, Rose, and Sina. The rich live in the inner wall of Sina and the poor in the underground or wall Maria. " You voice deprived of emotion as you recalled being thrown into the air and landing into the lake, heaven knows that you would've died in there if you didn't shatter the glass. 

"Where were you from in those walls and how do you manage to cut off the nape of a being that tall?" Now interested in your story Ciel sat closer to his desk as he kept his eye on you observing your reaction to the question being asked. 

"I was born into Wall Sina my family invented the most efficient method on killing Titans. My father, however, was convicted of treason and fled to the underground city where he met his doom by the military police as well as my mother." Digging deep into the pocket of your jacket you found the smudged photo of your family. Luckily it wasn't too wrecked, only the sides were hard to see. Passing it over to the earl he held it in his hands as he took a good look at your family before returning it. 

"As for the gear, well, that's where I come in. I'm an engineer for Ominal Directional Mobility Gear which is able to have you fly in the air high enough to cut off the nape." Looking down at you leather straps you gestured where they latch onto, "The straps are to keep you from flailing around the air all willy-nilly and to maneuver where you need to go by the movement of your hips." Demonstrating you wiggled your hips as a small blush crept onto the young boy's cheeks. "S'long as the hooks are sharp you can latch onto anything." Seeing the intense stare from the boy you hated to admit that this isn't the world grew up in. "My turn," Taking one step closer to the desk you placed both your hand ontop the smooth wood."From all these questions you've asked me you did not have any other background information of this?"Staring into his deep blue eyes all you saw were eyes that experienced hell and back.  

"No, Titans are non-existent here as well as your walls." He too stood up as he dared you to come any closer to him. Smirking you stepped back and took one good look at the room as well as the butler. Noticing a small glimmer of steel from underneath the tailcoat you finally looked over at the boy who stood there eyeing you suspiciously. 

"Ye know for such a large manor I haven't seen a single servant other than that butler of yers." Pointing over towards the butler he walked closer to you as it finally spoke. 

"What are you implying." Now standing behind his master he stood menacingly over you waiting for an explanation. Luckily for you, the underground taught you how to check people from the real deal and bullshit such as this. 

"Let us say hypothetically, A man shows up all goody two shoes up as an earl who wants to kill ye. He sees an empty manor and is a wee clip about it to his friends." Walking over to a shelf of books you picked one out at random, Shakespear. "Now what is the first thing he'll think when he notices there aren't anyone around?" The answer seemed to come almost instantly you didn't have to wait for a response as you randomly began to flip through the pages. "Kill ye obviously, now if he sees servants- or what he assumes are servants than you can have him killed off instead of yee." Slamming the book closed you stared at the earl to find him and the butler amused at the scenario. 

"And what is the point of that whole scenario? My manor's well being shouldn't be of interest to you unless you have something in mind." 

"All I'm saying Mr. Phantomhive is ye have very few pawns in this game of life, Ah just believe ye jus' need to upgrade the game." Eyeing the chess piece he had on top of his desk you took a hold of the king as you inspected the smooth wood. _Such fine material_. "Let's make a deal." Raising an eyebrow the young earl caught the king chess piece in his hand as you passed it over to him. 

"Huh, are you suggesting you'll give me your service? But in exchange for what?" Placing his chess piece down onto its rightful place on his desk as he crossed his arms in front of his chest as he waited for a response. 

"Well ah can't stay forever, I have a war to get back to. I want assistance in going back to my dimension. Plus Ah wouldn't mind being yer bodyguard." As much as you were moving around this was your nature, Erwin and Levi despised that you couldn't sit still for more than 5 minutes. Sticking your hand out you let all joking matters aside, "So Earl Ciel Phantomhive, do we have a deal?"

 Feeling his hand shake yours you felt accomplished, "You start today, You will be assisting Sebastian in every chore. I hope you don't mind dirtying up your hands. As he smirked your direction you gave a small laugh as you left the room along with Sebastian. 

"Please wee lamb, I've dirtied my hands till crimson turned obsidian." 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright for the sake of every reader the poll will remain up until I find it that the reader has to make a decision you can always vote in the comment section. I'll make sure to add it onto the countings. 
> 
> Levi:
> 
> Sebastian: 
> 
> Baldroy: 
> 
> Single:


	9. Chapter Seven: Dual

"ERWIN!" Levi yelled as he marched his way over to his commander, never has he been more infuriated and helpless in his experience in the Survey Corps. This was slightly worse than when Isabelle and Farlan died. Now in front of his commander, he lunged forward to punch him but was stopped by Mike as he held the little man down. "Who the hell do you think you are giving orders to MY soldier!?" Struggling to get out of Mike's grip Hanji came forwards as she too helped to keep him detained, as much of a struggle it was they managed to have him calmed down long enough to have Erwin explain himself.

His calm demeanor is what pissed Levi off _even_ more, he knew he shouldn't attach himself to his soldiers but you were different, you were actually there to keep his emotional state in balance. Granted the methods were weird but he preferred your teasing and mockery over useless sympathy. When you said how Erwin's orders override his own he knew there was something wrong. 

"Well Levi, I knew you would never send her out in harm's way, so I did so for you.--"

"And because of that shes fucking dead!" Marching over Levi looked up at Erwin his eyes glaring furiously over at him. "Her body wasn't even found, I can't even give her a proper burial." Slumping his shoulder he looked down at the ground, as he mumbled, "She was all I had left." Growling in stress he shoved Erwin out the way as he walked away as his inner demons began to whisper quietly in his ear.

_Can't I be happy in this hell hole?_

**_... Guess not..._ **

* * *

The hallways were spotlessly clean, every nook and cranny was clean of all dirt and dust, makes me kinda jealous. Sebastian left to attend to breakfast for the weel lamb while I stood outside the earl's study room. Frankly if given the option to fight the Titans and stand out the door as a bodyguard doing nothing the whole I would choose almost killing myself with the Titans. With killing Titans you get a rush of adrenaline as you avoid being gobbled up, there isn't adrenaline in standing.

A cart of food then stood in front of me as I moved out the way and opened the door for Sebastian as he mumbled a quick thank you as he proceeded to go inside. Leaving the area I began to explore the manor, there weren't many decorations placed so you thought maybe he just liked the simplicity of things. Now in the main entrance there laid a large portrait, Ciel's parents I assume, _man they're both so hot._ Walking down the stairs everything just seemed to glow in peace, there was a knocking on the door. Taking a peek out the window there stood a man in black as well as two other men in a very ugly green uniform behind him. One had blonde hair as well as green eyes, not often I see someone with green eyes. Inspecting his uniform with more detail there was as nametag ontop his left peck which read, "Maxwell". Seeing the other male he held a stoic expression as his brown hair was tied up in a man bun with the name "Harold", his brown eyes began to look around as he made eye contact with me. 

Sebastian was quick to open the door and greet them as they walked in. The men with the uniform gave me a side glance at me as they too noticed my uniform, they later laughed. Hardening my gaze I walked alongside Sebastian who was escorting them to the Earls study room. As he knocked three times there was a faint yet audible _'come in'_. Walking in I stood to the left of the Earl as I stood in resting position with my back straight, feet shoulder length wide, as well as both my hands behind my back as they cupped each other. 

"Ah, Earl Phantomhive I see you're doing well," The two men of power greeted each other as the man in black sat in the chair, he would occasionally glance my direction but that was all. Staying by his side Sebastian left to attend the guest with food, there really wasn't anything interesting about the talk. The man that goes by Raye was negotiating on the company to expand westward towards this _America_ , honestly who names their homes this?  Sebastian came back with a tray of cakes as well as tea which the earls happily drank. They later took their leave but not without talking to the earl behind the door, "That young lady...Don't tell me she's your bodyguard?" 

"Yes she is, I find it that she can handle herself just fine." Annoyance was laced in that statement as there were footsteps coming in my direction.

"If you were that desperate for a bodyguard you should have messaged me, I'm sure I can find you a more than a suitable man than that of a woman." Anger surged through my veins as I went to open the door when the footsteps from the door abruptly stopped. 

"Then what do you propose?" Realization hit me like a runaway horse, _that little shit-_ "Or rather how about a dual, your men against my soldier?" The door opened up revealing two smirking earls as they both headed towards the garden. Following behind them I was ready to teach some people some manners, I was never the strongest but tactic wise and defense are my strong points.

Mix them together and you get a _strong ass_ bitch such as myself. 

Now in the decent garden, there was a patch of grass which was worn down enough where dirt was just visible under the grass. Man _, they really need a_ gardener _._ Feeling a smoothness pass through my hand I looked down to find the dagger that Sebastian took from me in my hand. Looking up at the servant he only gave me a slight nod, almost saying 'Do your worst'. 

"Fetch me a knife sharpener and ill bring 'em hell." Smiling he somehow had brought it to me in an inhuman speed and passed it to me. Sharpening up my dagger I laid my hand down on a tree stump with my fingers open wide, using the sharp tip of the dagger I began to stab the wood that laid between my fingers.

'Oh, I have all my fingers, the knife goes chop! chop! chop! If I miss the spaces in between my fingers will come off.' Mumbling the song I was taught I began to stab the wood with the tempo. Satisfied with my hand not bleeding I began to pick up up the pace,'And if I hit my fingers, blood will soon come out. But all the same I play this game cause that's what's it's all about.' Taking my hand away I stabbed the wood as I left my dagger standing upwards.

"Well isn't she just a ray of sunshine," Ray stated as a wave of discouragement swept over him. Giggling I forced the dagger out the tree stump as I began to sharpen it up once more. Now at the right amount of sharpness I want it, I made my way over the two men who stared at my dagger then back at me. 

"A'ight well listen up cause ah don't like tah repeat myself," Placing the dagger at the pocket of my uniform I walked over to them, "I would assume yee have weapons of yer own?" 

"Affirmative, not to offend but are you a Scot?" Maxwell said as he walked over to me, confused I didn't know if that was an insult or a compliment. 

"What's it to ya if I am?" Taking a step closer the two didn't seem intimate in the slightest. 

"It's just you pretty obvious since Scots are known to be warriors so I assumed-" 

"Then stop yer fuckin' assuming." Shutting him I began to explain the rules of the dual. " Yer weapons can't be guns, ye have to have yer opponent in a death lock or be close to killing them. Once you almost die," Sliding my thumb across my neck." yer out." As they both nodded I left the dagger in my pocket as we waited for our Earls to announce us to begin.

Hearing a gunshot rip through the calm area the two men lunged forward at me as they held their own knives in their hands. Stepping out the way I jabbed Maxwell in his side as I stabbed his hand with his own knife. As he yelled in pain Harold punched my stomach making me bend over in pain, as he made a stabbing motion with his knife I moved out the way by sliding in between their legs I kicked them off their feet as I took my dagger out the pocket and let the real fight begin.

Roundhouse kicking Maxwell in the throat he choked and fell down I made a slicing motion with the butt of my dagger onto the guy's neck as I whispered _'Yer out'._ I needed him out so I can work on the bigger threat.

Being tackled to the ground I blocked the attempted slice at my neck as I kneed him in the groin. Quickly getting up from the ground we began a fist fight as punches were being thrown left and right. Both of our weapons were out of reach and getting to them was a waste of energy at the moment, Harold would constantly aim for my face while I would aim to punch his groin. Tackling me once again I grabbed a fistful of his hair as we both landed on the ground with a thud. Pulling his hair back his head would also follow as his face then collided with my knee, hearing a satisfying _crack_. Blood began to spill from his nose as I dropped his head and let my foot rest atop the back of his head. Getting his own knife I did a slicing motion on his neck and let him fall in pain. 

Content with your work you walked over to your dagger which was in a puddle of blood, looking down at your leg you noticed blood seeping out from one of your wounds from yesterday. Sighing you realized you had overworked yourself, well, you couldn't say much this was expected. Placing your dagger in the pocket of your straps you walked over to Sebastian who had a smug look on his face. You haven't even been here for long and you'be seen them smirking so many times you began to wonder if that's the only emotion they can muster up. 

Walking over to the Earl you finger gunned him as he rolled his eyes at the scene. "I'm quite surprised you managed this much damage while injured." Ciel inquired as he pointed over to Maxwell who had blood gushing out his hand from the stab wound you gave him. 

"Well, I'm surprised that your pride was that big," Catching the attention he paid attention to me. "Ye didn't do the dual to protect me, but rather to protect that pride of yers." Shrugging it didn't bother you one bit. Rather you refused to use your blade much, you wished to take them down without the reliance of your dagger."Oh and Phantomhive," As he turned around to face you-you bowed down a little before staring into his blue eyes.

"(F/n) (L/n) at yer service. If a Phantomhive soldier can't handle taking down two men twice their size then they wouldn't be worth their salt. " 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaya you have Scottish blood in you! That would explain your accent, and you wonder well if we were born in Sina then why don't we speak normally? 
> 
> Easy, if an Australian family, for example, has a child in Brittain the baby will spend most if not all their time with their family and get used to the pronunciation of words.
> 
> Btw you have no idea how fun it is to interpret the Scots and English people in this story. So what is being told in the story regarding the history of tension between the two is relatively true. I might be wrong but it's the research I'm doing, but overall I'm getting a good history lesson out of this which I'm very happy about !!
> 
>  
> 
> Also 
> 
> Levi-27  
> Sebastian-20  
> Baldroy-9  
> Single-10  
> Mey-Rin-2
> 
> ^ I had a request to have a female love interest and I Include votes from the comment section so don't forget to vote!


	10. Chapter Eight:...

Signing yet another stack of papers Levi had wasted most of his day in his office, to say he was bored was an understatement. Setting down his pen he stood from his chair to find something to do only to wince in pain from his leg. Ignoring the pain he was about to leave his office until knocks began to come from his door.

Opening it up one of the soldiers stood there as they saluted Levi,"Sir! (F/n)'s room has been cleaned out!" Since your body was never found the scouts have marked you as dead. Clicking his tongue Levi dismissed the soldier as he made his way over to your old room knowing that you've hidden things far from anyone's sight. Making his way towards your room a small cardboard box stood in front of your door, moving it to the side he opened the door up to find one of your daggers on the desk. _Tch, her room has been cleaned out my left testicle._

Getting a hold of the silver dagger he inspected it as a small little mark was embedded into the handle, the letters being 'BB'. It was relatively sharp with a few scratches here and there but nothing unusual. 

As he slid the dagger into his pocket he began to look for more things you've hidden in the room, it was as clean as he wished it was but it still lacked your signature ring to it. Entering the bathroom he checked the bathroom for anything you could have hidden there, by the end of it he found nothing. Leaving it alone he looked around the room and past a few paintings that were hung up in the wall, _this is just ridiculous_.

Looking underneath the paintings he found a rusty picture but he could clearly see Isabell and Farlan behind him as well you. He couldn't quite remember what happened in that picture but Brudace's big finger blocked the bottom left of the picture. Taking a closer look he saw how you and him had a nice stare down as you pulled his cravat towards you in the picture. He hated to admit that he missed your (e/c) eyes glaring playfully at him. Placing the picture in his pocket he proceeded to look under the other paintings and found a picture of you and Brudace hugging each other. 

Not being able to find anything else he left and walked to his office where he framed the picture of the whole gang and set it on his table as he recalled all those times he almost got caught by the military and how you managed to help hide him or nearly killed the soldiers. Placing the picture of you and Brudace into a separate frame he placed it in one of the cabinets and closed it. Grabbing a hold of your dagger he noticed how it suddenly became sharper than the time he looked over it in your old room.

Placing it on his table he continued on with his work as a small tear fell from his cheek onto his desk. Wiping it away he resumed his work as he slid the dagger back into his pocket.

 

**~ <><><>~**

"So yer telling me you have meat available at any corner?!" You exclaimed fascinated at your now new fact about London. Seeing Sebastian nod you squealed in excitement as you rampaged through the kitchen trying to find meat, "I've never had meat before! Oh, my walls can we have meat for dinner?" Jumping up and down you started to pull on Sebastian's arm like an excited kid who wanted candy but in the end didn't get it cause that shits expensive!

"Well,"Rubbing his chin he looked down at you as anticipation began to grow in you. "I might just think about it. I wouldn't count on it" Walking away he smiled down at you as your once excited state turned into one of instant depression. He gave a small chuckle as you left the kitchen and proceeded walk towards the young master, ever since you won the dual yesterday you have been on the lookout for any intruders from the inside of the manner while Sebastian did the outside.  _Who knew so many people wanted this kid dead?_

You stood outside the young lord's study room, nothing eventful has happened. There wasn't any mean of decoration so it was rather boring to look at some bland walls with some bland painting,  _Man the wee lamb is a basic bitch_. Slipping your dagger out you began to sharpen it out as you began to play around with it as you almost accidentally cut your finger off. Sebastion later came to have his shift on surveillance on the wee lamb. Walking away you walked out to the garden and went to a shed where tons upon of steel laid in a large pile. There also laid a flamethrower which was collecting so much dust you can see a colony of dust bunnies sacrificing their own to their dust gods. Grabbing a few good steel parts you held them in your hands as you walked it over to your room.

Placing it on the floor you began to arrange them from what will be melted and what will be used for other parts such as the trigger systems. You tried to make ODM gear from scratch, it was times like these you wished your brother was around to help out.

You knew there was no use for it since there isn't really large man-eating beast out for human blood. Nevertheless, you missed the sensation of having the wind blow through your (H/c) hair as you flew through the air. Now having a pile ready you placed the titanium into a pile while steel went into another. 

You failed to notice the butler looking at your stack of useless junk, but let you do whatever it was you were doing. Walking away he entered the kitchen to prepare dinner. 

With you constantly exiting and re-entering your room it sparked curiosity among the earl and butler. The earl just looked out a window to see you enter the shed and to later leave with your hands full of junk. Countless sheets of paper were spread across the floor as there was many reference drawing of the gear. You had to start from literally NOTHING! Your father's blueprints that took years to make was thrown out the window at this point. At this point in time, there was enough of the materials to make one gas cylinder and hooks.

Resuming your sketches you wondered if there was a way to improvise the original outline to that of a more simpler design. Minutes turned into hours as pencils and eraser shreds were adorned on the wooden floor. Your once big wooden pencil turned small and was almost useless at this point. Chewing on your pencil you finalized one final detail before completely finishing your new design. 

Satisfied with your work you pat yourself on the back and gathered your finalized blueprints and placed them in a stack and hid them underneath the bed. Feeling the aching and sore feeling from your back you rubbed it in pain as you looked out the window to see the sun just barely setting, _Don't tell me that it took literal hours to finish?_ Cracking your already stiff back you felt the satisfying pop as your body began to relax with every _pop_. 

Hearing knocks from your door you sighed as you let an audible _'come in'_ as Sebastian walked in with a cart of food. Raising your eyebrow in confusion you looked at the cart,"What's all this about?" As Sebastian lifted the top of the platter there laid a beautiful steak glossed with olive oil with rice and tea. Smiling in awe you jumped around the steak while continuing to point and scream. "It's beautiful!"

"I am glad the Phantomhive's steak will be the first type of meat you have." Bowing to leave he left you jumping around the food until he felt a weird sensation around him. He was tackled by a bear hug from you.

"Oh my walls, Thank you!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter wasn't the best but I had re-write EVERYTHING!! My chapter was deleted and I had to do it all over again. I kinda lost motivation to try and finish cause I was really mad at this point. 
> 
> So if you wonder why then there it is.


	11. Chapter Nine: Well Damn

Wiping away the blood and grime from the floor the strong smell of iron kept strangling my nose as the cloth that was wrapped around my face was not helping the case. Brudace was out getting rid of the body while I stayed to clean up the aftermath. Never knew blood was so hard to get out of the carpet. Groaning in frustration I pulled the cloth away from my mouth and washed my mom trying to get rid of the blood that now stained that as well. Hearing a few knocks from my door I readied the new pistol I stole from one of the MP's in my hand as I took off the safety. Seeing it was only Farlan I lowered my gun and told him to close the door on his way in.

"You seem to have a bit of a mess in your hands." Clicking my tongue in annoyance I drained the mop from the water and continued to clean the areas of blood.

"Bastard jus' had to bleed a waterfall when he died," My mopping turned more aggressive as I forcefully tried to clean it up before Brudace comes back. "So annoyin'" Seeing Farlan reach for a nearby cloth he dipped it in the bucket of water and began to clean alongside me, I didn't complain. I let him be as I rolled up the carpet and dumped it down the basement seeing as it isn't gonna be squeaky clean anytime soon. Dusting my hands off I continued my way to the entrance of the hallway to find it clean and empty of grime. 

"Your place is a fucking mess if you're going to kill someone make it cleaner. Suffocation is better in my personal opinion." Jumping at the sudden noise I see Levi dump the bucket of blood in the dirt before returning inside to face me. 

"They struggle to much when ah do that so that ain't my thing." Flicking a piece of hair out of my face I let them sit on the coach as I handed them a glass of water which they gladly took. Sitting across from them I spread my limbs out as my muscles began to stretch and bones began to pop before relaxing. "Anythin' I can do for ye boys?" As Farlan nodded I saw the front door open to see Brudace enter with blood staining his face and clothing. He acknowledged our presence before leaving elsewhere. "Don't mind 'im, but really I know ye didn't come here to help me get away with murder." 

"We need you to fix a malfunction in our gear." 

"What type of malfunction?" 

"The steel wire isn't releasing and we almost got caught." Humming in concentration you sighed deeply before getting up and motioned for them to stay in the living room. Entering another room you moved a few objects and opened up the secret room where you maneuvered your way around the scattered sheets of paper and piles of iron, steel, titanium,- you name it. As you passed by one more table you stood in front of a tool shelf, having your eyes scan through the many knick-knacks you had your eyes landed on a type of oil used to loosen up parts. Leaving the room with the oil you hid the room once more and returned to Farlan and Levi who were talking amongst themselves.

Giving off a small cough to catch their attention you raised the bottle in the air. "I want ye to lead me to yer gear and let me check if this'll work." Levi was strongly against you going to their home but Farlan reasoned with him and there you are admiring just how much cleaner his house is than yours. The decoration could use some work but it was... homely? Once the two showed you their gear you had them set it down on the floor as you began to unscrew the storage of the steel wiring. Sliding your fingers around the wires your suspicions have been confirmed, they were too tight and needed to be oiled up. "Listen here and listen good 'cause I hate repeatin' myself." Grabbing the oil bottle you positioned it in the center of the wires, "When the wires become too tight ye wanna get this here bottle and oil them up just enough where it's slightly moist." Doing exactly that you oiled it up just enough as to when you pulled the hook forwards the steel wires moved swiftly afterward.

Nodding in approval you screwed the steel part back into place and handed Levi the bottle of oil. "That bottle should last one year of steel wire malfunctions if used correctly." Looking down you stood above him by 3 inches as he placed the bottle onto the counter. 

"What kind of shitty payment do we have to do this time?" Levi said with a small scowl on his face. 

"Bitch I was gonna give it to you as a gift for helping with the body but now I'm reconsidering."

"Wait I take that back-"

**"I want 34% of your earnings for the next 2 months."**

 

* * *

 

"I HAD ENOUGH OF THIS SHIT!" 

Throwing the flamethrower to the side I let the now ruined metal clash onto the ground as it flamed a blazing red. These metals were absolutely horrible to use for forging, nonetheless, they can't even handle being heated! Throwing all the wasted metal to the waste bin I bit the inside of my cheek trying to find yet another solution to this problem of mine, I could always ask Phantomhive for the metals but then again I don't know how expensive they might be. _It can't hurt to try._ Walking my way over to his office I gave a soft knock, hearing a _come in_  I opened the door and let myself in. Closing the door behind me I was met with his ocean blue eye as they pierced my (e/c) ones. 

"Is there something you have to tell me or are you just going to stand there?" Annoyance laced his voice as he set down his pen and had his full attention towards me. 

"I have a request I would like to ask of you," Taking my dagger out form my pocket it seemed...different. The butt of it was scarped and dulled out, ignoring it for the meantime I handed him the weapon. "I would like to request 35 pounds of 2 and a half inches thick of 1095 high carbon steel as well as 10 pounds of titanium. I would also need an area of sorts to forge my metals." Waiting for him to answer to my request he just stared at me waiting for me to continue my request. "That would be all."

Passing me back my dagger he took a few seconds before responding to my request.

"What is it that you will be forging in the working area?"

"Ominal Directional Mobility Gear."  

"What is your purpose to construct it?" 

"To better explore the manor around me, ye do live in the countryside after all."

"How does this benefit me if I allow you access to these metal?" 

"It's better to have eyes on air than on land where things can be covered up by trees." 

Passing me back my weapon I slipped it back into my pocket and noticed him rubbing his chin in concentration. Though I hate to admit it, Phantomhive's money is going to be rather useful not only to his status but to his company as well. I may not know what he runs but judging from the lack of parental figures in this Manor, I would assume they're out of town, or dead. 

"Then it's settled then," Shaken from my thoughts I looked at Phantomhive to see him write something down on a piece of paper. "I'll have Tanaka take you to a Blacksmith and see if they have those metals you desire." Passing me the slip of paper I placed it in my back pocket, as confusion struck me like a baseball bat.

"Who in the world is Tanaka?" 

"A loyal butler to the estate. " Standing from his chair he subtly adjusted his eyepatch as he directed you outside the room and into the main hall. Down the stairs stood an old man in a butlers suit as he adjusted his monocle on his face. Now standing in front of him you noticed just how tall and prideful he held himself. "(Y/N), this is Tanaka. He was the former head butler of this Manor." 

"It is a pleasure meeting you Ms. (Y/N)." Sticking his hand out to shake mine I gave him a firm handshake. 

"It's nice meetin' ye too."  Letting go he dusted the imaginary dust on his suit off as Sebastian soon walked behind him and greeted him as well. As we all greeted him he later left to set his things in his room as he was on a business trip overseas and has not returned till now. Not surprising, but you would think that my few days staying here that I would have learned just what Phantomhive sells or produces. In reality, I can't say I'm not curious. 

As Tanaka returned he guided me to the garden, following his lead a gust of wind hit me in the face as the evening sky turned into a nice array of colors ranging from dark blue to a blazing red. Entering the carriage that was already set for us we took off, not the fastest way to the nearby blacksmith but we got there in the end after A FUCKING HOUR IN THE CARRIAGE! 

Bolting out of it I landed on the solid ground as I began to roll around in the dust and grass. Tanaka just watched as I began to laugh like the lunatic that I was as for how happy dirt felt on my skin. After a solid minute of laying on the ground, I noticed the blacksmith staring awkwardly at me...I simply waved. He stood at what I would assume 6 ft with brown hair and blue eyes. Walking over to him I shook his gruff hand as I introduced myself, "(Y/N) (L/N), It's a pleasure meetin' ye." 

"Aye, Name's Toka, it's a pleasure meetin' ye as well." Pausing in recollection I looked up at the man and noticed he too had a look of awe as he took in my appearance and accent. 

" Oh mo dhia, a bheil thu cuideach na sgòr? (Oh my god, are you also a Scot?)"Letting the statement settle down on me I realized maybe I really am a Scot. Shrieking in excitement we continued to speak back and forth in Scots Gaelic before he finally let us into his home with great delight. Sitting down on his couch you sipped on the glass of water that he generously gave you and Tanaka. "Ah, my apologies. But ye see t'was getting hard to meet someone that shared mah culture. But, what can I help ye two this fine evenin'? "

Placing the cup of water down we explained that we came here for the purchase of his metals. He happily led us to his warehouse where he kept all the metals as he told us which pile of metals were what. Placing in my order for high carbon steel as well as titanium, he told us we can take in half the portion today and come back another day to pick up the rest of it which was reasonable. Toka helped us place in the metals in the back of the carriage as he waved us goodbye as he went our way. Thankfully we went a much shorter route to the Manor through the city, passing by a few stores and shopping centers my eyes finally landed on the same bridge I landed on when I first came here. Passing by the shore of the river a small glimmer caught my attention as a group of teens were falsely stabbing each other with the broken swords of my gear. 

"Tanaka stop the carriage, NOW!" As the carriage came to a strong stop I took off running towards my gear as the Teens seemed to notice me running towards them. Their gazes landed on my uniform as a while later they took off running leaving behind my gear. Kneeling down at my gear I noticed just how much rust was on it, taking my finger I dipped my finger in the water and took a small lick as I scowled at its saltiness. 

_Of course, Salt helps oxidate iron faster which means rust can begin to form._

Sighing I scavenged as much as I can and brought it with me to the carriage. Yes, the carpet was going to be ruined but really what Phantomhive doesn't know won't kill him. The rest of the ride back was uneventful as I noticed how many parts were missing as well as the empty gas canisters were. Sebastian, of course, helped us load everything down and led it to my new workplace which was farther away from the manor to avoid noise and I'm pretty sure wasn't there when I left but I must be hallucinating again. Everyone parted ways as I stayed behind in my new workplace. It was rather clean with all my supplies ready to start rebuilding my new old gear. 

Lighting the oil lamps I stood in front of my gear as I disassembled it, once everything was in its own little space I grabbed a box of coal and shoved it as well as oil. Lighting a match I threw it in as I watched it go ablaze as the new found heat blasted my face with familiarity.

**"Let's get started."**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Scotland has many languages and some of the population spoke Scots Gaelic before the 18th century (1700-1799) where English was proclaimed its primary language, however, some of its cultures remained.


	14. Chapter Ten: Oh Well...Hello?

"It is time to head to bed young master." Leading Ciel to his room he did his necessary routine to avoid any possible conflict with his new meal for the time being. Of course, this was entirely new to both the demon and earl but they were working on it on both sides. Not much has happened while (Y/N) was away rather than the construction of your new work area which made Sebastion's non-existent life a thrill as he carried out his duties as normal and made dinner for the young lord. Too bad you had missed out on  _Chicken Makhani_ but luckily he saved you a plate which you could heat up once you return. 

As the sun began to lower and twilight began to arise he would unknowingly look out the window to check for any signs of a carriage strolling in the manor. Though waiting was bothersome for him there wasn't much to entertain him for the time being as the night was disgustingly peaceful for his liking, at least with you around there was something to make this manor lively and not a nuisance. To say he was bored was an understatement, to say he has had nothing to entertain him for the past century hit him straight in the bullseye. The plague was a rather thrill event to create but not what he was expecting when he said he was going to bring literal hell onto the earth. 

He was, however, very curious about how your universe is, it seemed fun and would love to see these Titans for himself. Though the annihilation of humanity would mean that he would starve if he hasn't found a meal worth making a contract with. Safe to say there were pros and cons to their own universe as it is, too bad he doesn't know how to exit his and enter yours. Hearing the horse carriage enter the gates of the Manor Sebastian made his way downstairs to greet you-you, however, didn't pay much attention as you carried some type of equipment in your arms down the carriage. Taking notice of the stained carpet he took a mental note to fix it up after finishing placing the metals down into your new workshop. It didn't take very long before finishing with one final stash of metals which you kept hollering that _'That doesn't go there moron it goes HERE!'._

Sebastian let you be afterward but not without taking a peek at what you were doing when you weren't looking. The banging of hammer and metal was all he heard as well as the occasional swear words here and there when you didn't measure something correctly or accidentally heated up the wrong metal. There wasn't much to see except the occasional assassins who would come and try to kill the young master, so nothing new. You were working all night and was absolutely thrilled to be back into your line of specialty, of course, Bruce has and always will be better on creating the ODM gear while you were better than using it than he ever could. It was nice to finally beat your brother in something other than gambling and betting which Brudace found irresponsible and childish to do. 

Did you listen to him when he told you to stop? HA, how hilarious taking away your skill in gambling and betting was like taking away a mans sight.

You just don't _see_ the point, ha get it?

No? 

Kay you'll stop now, damn you can even annoy yourself. That HAS to be a new trick or at least a serious medical condition that you don't know about or if it even exists. 

Well, the point was you were finally able to get something done throughout the night which you created new steel hooks and the base of one of your swords. Give it a week full of all-nighters and the gear should be fully functional, after all, you've already been here a month without the gear so what's one full week more? Wiping away the sweat from your forehead you took a quick whiff at your armpit and cringed at how musty you smelt. Quickly placing your tools and new equipment in their rightful place you left your new work area and walked over to the manor and entered through the back door. You passed through the kitchen and entered your room where a plate of hot steaming eggs with a cup of coffee was placed on your counter as well as a small note.

 

_I take it you are not a tea person so I whipped you up a cup of coffee,_

_but please refrain yourself from pulling an all-nighter_

_as overworking your body_

_is not very good for your health._

_~Sebastian M._

Taking a small sip of your coffee you let your muscles relax as the caffeine began to settle in your system. Man, _this_ was your type of drug, screw cocaine this is what you needed to keep living. Enjoying your small breakfast you reminded yourself to thank that butler once you've freshened up, walking towards your closet you pulled out a grey shirt with white pants which were customed to your size as you refused to wear a skirt and heaven knows if you were forced to wear a dress. Entering the bathroom you locked the door and continued on with your shower, nothing fancy just some shampoo and a scrub to wash away all the muck and grime from last night. 

You went through the whole day without even catching a glimpse of the butler or the earl which was rather odd as it was your damn job to watch over Phantomhive. Now realizing you're better off a soldier than a bodyguard began to settle in as maybe the possibility that they were killed somewhere began to settle in. Sprinting towards the front door you were ready to steal a horse to find their bodies only for the front door to be burst wide open with a small blonde haired girl walked through with the ugliest dress you've ever seen. 

"Oh Ciel!" Taking notice of you she turned towards you and cringed a bit at your uniform. "Oh heavens no! A lady such as yourself cannot be seen wearing such ugly brown!"

"Pft, excuse **you** -yer the one wearing an ugly pink dress that looks a piñata." You retorted back as she gasped dramatically and began to straighten out her ruffles and marched towards you. "Listen, hate to be the bad guy here but if you don't start explaining why you're here then I'm going to have to kick you out." Making sure I had a small pistol in my back pocket I gave her a moment to explain herself. 

"Oh, Well, I'm Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford here to visit my precious Ciel, I am his fiancee." 

 

**_> >|<< Time Skip >>|<<_ **

 

"And that's the story on how I met Ciel up until this very moment." 

Taking a long sip of the tea Tanaka made for Elizabeth and you-you let out an interested nod, "Have you two kissed yet?" Taking in an even longer sip of tea you waited for her reply as you were sadly now very invested in their relationship. Who wouldn't in all honesty? Yeah, they're cousins but you had no say to that, the citizens are sorta forced to mingle with their family inside the walls if they want to keep the human race alive. Much more in Wall Sina where they don't want any _commoner's_ blood in their _royal and high society family._

Thankfully you were out of there but was sadly in London where you hardly know anyone except the people in this Manor and Toka which you plan to visit in the near future. It would be nice to have a buddy to talk to and sweat together while banging steel with a hammer. 

Before Elizabeth could answer with her face ablaze in red the front door opened to reveal the devil himself Ciel Phantomhive and his damn butler. Taking your leave you refused to hear Elizabeth scream at the top of her lungs for her dear _Ciel_. You did what any reasonable person would do which was enter the kitchen for your now horrible habit of snacking on any leftover sweets. Grabbing a slice of chocolate cake you began to slowly eat it making sure to savor every bite.

Today has been going eerily slow and you hated it. 

Walking away from the kitchen you proceeded to walk to your new working area and try to continue to fix your old gear. Given the extent of rust on your wires, they were pretty much useless at this point. The swords could be salvaged but most would have to be replaced, not like there were many swords to start out with. Reaching your little hut you spilled some oil in the fiery oven and proceeded to insert the high carbon steel so you can better mold it.

Waiting for that to heat up you continued your sketches on your new prototype, granted you wish you can share them with Levi but you're going to guess he thinks you're dead. You wouldn't be surprised if that was the case seeing as you literally _flew_ through the air, even if you did manage to get back the first thing he would do is kill you himself for not following  _his orders_.

Was it considered suicide to attack full force to a titan shifter? Maybe, you survived didn't you? And that's all that matters. 

Getting ahold of some hooks to hold the burning hot steel out the oven you began banging it with the hammer trying to form it into the gas cylinders, seeing that the metal started to coll down you soaked it in oil and set it back in the miniature firey pits of hell and continued to work until dawn. The sweat falling from the top of your forehead and landing on your top lip you casually licked it away and looked at your masterpiece. 

You managed to make 2 empty gas cylinders that were cooling in cold water for five minutes. Sighing in relief you let your body fall on the ground having countless piles of dust move away from you. Looking down at your arms you found a burn mark on your elbow and a cut here and there by the flying metal shards that cut through your gloves when sanding them down. Quickly getting up you took out the gas cylinders from the cold water and used the water to put out the fire in the oven. Grabbing a slip of paper that was on your desk you happily checked off the gas cylinders and hooks from your list. 

Leaving your work area you entered the manor and went straight to the kitchen. Opening up the pantry you kneeled down to scan through the many food products that were there to make a quick snack from it. Feeling a presence behind you, you took notice of the sparking black shoes and immediately knew who it as. 

"You know if yer tryin' to scare me yer doing a pretty horrible job at it." Grabbing a banana you were just about the peel it only for it to be taken from your hands. 

"I do hope you realize what time it is." 

"It's dawn." Looking up at his maroon eyes you extended your hand for your banana only for him to raise it in the air high enough for you not to reach it. "Hah, really funny. Can I get it back?" Now jumping he only raised the banana higher almost mocking you about your height. You weren't that tall but not that short either, you stood around 5'5 or 5'6 (168cm), it was just enough to pass the height of other females while being smaller than most guys. And to make it worse Sebastian was taller than 6'1 (209cm) which wasn't just tall but _hella_ tall. 

"When I said overworking your body is bad for your health I actually meant it." He quickly grabbed ahold of your arm that was burned and cut and let his gloves fingers gently slides over your skin. Wincing in pain when his hand reached your burned elbow he quickly retracted his hand away and sighed. Grabbing a hold of your other hand he led you to your room where he grabbed a medical kit from underneath your bed. 

He let you sit on the edge of the bed as he kneeled down next to you to tend to your wound. "It's only been a month and you've gone through so many medical kits that I'm starting to question if you're getting hurt on purpose." Gently kicking the side of his stomach he glared up at you as you flipped him off only for him to grab the bandages and tighten it more around your arm making you lose circulation on your arm. 

"OW!-" Sebastian later loosened it as he smirked at your direction. 

"You know that was completely unnecessary-"

"You're completely unnecessary." Taking in your words Sebastian glanced down at your wound and finished up wrapping up your arm and walked out of your room leaving the door wide open. Groaning you went to close the door only to be greeted with the young Phantomhive who held a blank expression as he stared you down. He closed the door for you as you stood there confused and open the door again to find him facing the wall as he continuously banged his head on it muttering how much he "hated parties and anything social related." You looked him over and grabbed the nearest pillow and placed it where his head was initially going to hit the wall.

He quickly stopped and looked up at you with an annoyed glare. 

"If yer going to bang your head against the wall at least show some decency and try not to make too much noise." Snatching the pillow away he threw it at your face and proceeded to bang his head against the wall once more. Sighing you scooped him from the floor and started to carry him bridal style to his room.

Flustered the young earl tried to wiggle himself out," What on earth do you think you're doing?! Put me the hell down, you useless blacksmith!" Letting the insults go one ear and out the other, you placed him on his bed and walked towards the door only to feel a dart barely graze your cheek slightly cutting you in the process. Feeling the blood drip down from your cheek to your chin you let your fingers wipe away some of the excess blood from ruining your white shirt and turned around to lock eyes with the earl. 

"Nice throw, but if you wanted to kill me use a knife next time." 

* * *

 

"Jesus Christ Hanji quit busting my balls here and HELP me!" 

"Aww but Levi! you know fixing things isn't my specialty~" A hammer came flying towards the direction of Hanji but missed her head by an inch as Levi attempted to grab another tool nearby determined to kill the mad scientist. Hanji only laughed hysterically as they dodged every one of Levi's attempt to hit them, he knew it could kill Hanji but knowing their luck they would probably survive every single one and live to tell the tale.

This was an example of the once again failed attempt to kill Hanji. 

Lowering his temper Levi dropped the screwdriver and continued to try and fix Eren's gear which was destroyed in the expedition. Hanji wasn't much help in trying to fix it and you were no longer around to tell him what to do or how much of an idiot he was for not fixing it _"Up to your standers."_ Lost in his thought he didn't realize he had lost one of the screws that basically hooked up everything together while Hanji left to grieve over her lost experiments. Anger rushed in his as he grabbed your dagger and stabbed it through the table and threw the gear with a large bang. 

Levi has had enough to deal with at the moment, Eren's trial, his squad becoming titan feces, his broken ankle, and your death which pushed him over the edge. Quickly grabbing the knife he felt a shock of electricity run through his hand as he had accidentally grabbed it by the blade instead of the handle. Grabbing the handle with his other hand the shock of electricity became stronger as his ears began to ring in pain as the world around begins to spin and become blurry. 

Clutching the dagger in his hand he kneeled down to take a breather and shut his eyes trying to regain his composure. Once everything was settling down many footsteps clattered on the floor as the dirt floor he was once on was now wet pavement. Freezing up the cold air hit his face as he looked up at the sky to see grey clouds and large buildings. Getting off the floor Levi stood in a massive intersection of a street where many horse carriages were being driven and people wearing large and extensive clothing walked around the sidewalk. 

"Where the hell am I?" 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry, it took a while to update but I did it and here it is! This is 8.2 pages of work right here that will probably be the death of me in the future. 
> 
> Anyway quick question, given the chance what would you do if you were put in Levi's position? Would you run, panic, or faint?


End file.
